priceless
by tedtonksed
Summary: Finn and Rachel finally get together... while on Terri's "vitamin pills"! It's the most hyper realization of love ever!


**Title: **Priceless **  
****Pairing, Character(s): **Finn/Rachel, mention of Finn/Quinn & , Rachel, bit of Jacob. Cameos by other Glee members.**  
Rating: **PG (a little bit of crude language and imagery) **  
Word Count: **4,867  
**Spoilers: **The first part of the season.  
**Prompt: **from livejournal**  
Summary: **Finn and Rachel finally get together... while on Terri's "vitamin pills"! It's the most hyper realization of love ever!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own. A few pieces of dialogue ideas are from 'Vitamin D' itself so they aren't mine either.

* * *

While Finn Hudson may not have been the smartest person at William McKinley High, actually he wasn't even sure if he could be classified as an averagely smart person, but he knew without a doubt that the girls had taken the exact same 'vitamins' as the guys had. For one, they were acting very out of character and not even Rachel's voice could reach levels of that speed and pitch without a little help. That and judging by Kurt's sly grin, Finn was pretty certain he knew that Kurt was the one to instruct them to Mrs. Schuester. But Finn never was one to leave a moment to bug Rachel alone, although he was hoping to get a smile rather than a slap this time.

He knew where the girls had gone. They'd been using the same room for all their rehearsals...not that he'd been stalking them or anything, plus Tina, Rachel and Brittany were singing loud enough for the whole school to hear them.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Finn found himself stifling a chuckle as Mercedes shushed them, complaining that they were singing a pathetic excuse for a song, to which Rachel started in on a high-pitched lecture that Mercedes had no idea what she was talking about and Tina and Brittany continued to sing. He increased his speed as he followed the voices but by the time he made he made it to the practice room, they were already inside with the door firmly shut. Thankfully his mother has always taught him to never barge into a woman's room – even if it was actually a school classroom – and so he found himself rapping softly on the door. It soon swung open and he walked inside, slightly squinting his eyes because he knew Quinn would yell at him – even more than she did when they'd run out of chocolate ice-cream and she'd had to settle for chocolate/vanilla swirl – if he saw her or any of the other girls (mainly Rachel) getting changed. Thankfully for him and his eardrums they were all still dressed in their kinda blinding yellow dresses; Britt and Santana were giggling over in the corner while Tina and Mercedes were painting Tina's nails with, oddly enough, a bright pink colour, and still singing at the top of their lungs. Finn grinned over at Quinn, who was grumbling next to Santana, attacking some sort of energy bar as though it was her last meal on earth. Shaking his head, he finally spotted Rachel, who was standing next to one of those girly dance-bar things – although Finn swears he'd seen Kurt using one before – stretching her leg up. He had to avert his eyes a little, trying not to notice that her dress had risen high on her thighs and was edging closer to what Puck would call 'crunchy toast' status. A quick glance at Quinn proved that she hadn't noticed Finn noticing Rachel's wardrobe malfunction and he breathed a sigh of relief; he really wasn't in the mood for another of Quinn's hour-long prayer sessions.

Then again given he was about to call Rachel out of the room his girlfriend was currently sitting in, he was pretty sure an incredibly boring prayer session wasn't all he was going to get. Finn ducked slightly into the room more, mentally reminding himself to pick up a box of Oreos and a few cans of that whipped cream Quinn liked and hoping it'd be a big enough peace-offering. He waved slightly at Rachel hoping to get her attention. It didn't work; instead she hopped off the bar and swapped legs, giving Finn a visual he was trying to pretend he didn't enjoy. Deciding that he might as well get it over with, he spoke.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Her head shot up, and so did everyone else's. Quinn scowled lightly and Mercedes' entire face had lit up like she was five years old and it was Christmas Day. With a slight stretch, Rachel jumped off the bar and shot him a wide grin.

"Hi Finn! Sure. We're not doing much in here. Although I should probably get changed soon 'cause my dads'll be here to pick me up. What did you want to talk about?" she said, barely taking a breath. Finn stifled a laugh; she so hadn't taken the short people dose of those vitamins. She literally skipped out of the room and he gave Quinn an apologetic smile, before stifling another laugh at Mercedes' now dejected pout and the way Tina's head was swivelling from side to side as she took it all in. He spun on his heel and followed Rachel.

When he made it outside, he was only slightly shocked to notice Rachel was missing, only for her to show up ten seconds later, cartwheeling up the hallway. That's not to say Finn was complaining, he was rather enjoying the view her dress was giving him – although ask him that an hour later and he would blatantly lie that he had no clue as to what you were talking about. She soon pulled to a stop at his side and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. Finn froze in shock but she pulled away before he could fully enjoy it.

"So what did you need? Just that I don't think Quinn appreciates being shoved aside for me, no matter what slight understanding about Glee and in turn I, that we've established. It's more that now because of this you should be warned that Mercedes is a large gossip and she and Kurt will have ascertained several theories that are completely barbaric by tomorrow morning and if Jacob ever gets wind of this I apologise now but I will be calling you entirely responsi-" Rachel yammered on before he clamped a hand over her mouth. As much as he normally liked her endless supply of conversation, it was a little hard to get a word in edgewise.

"Rachel, shut up."

She fell silent almost immediately and Finn couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to sparkle more when she was doped up on those vitamins...he shook his head, now wasn't the time.

He took a deep breath, before speaking, "Who's deplorable and contemptible now?"

Rachel glared out from under his hand and he took that as a motion to remove it,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Finn smirked, "Oh really? Then what's up with the diluted eyes then, cheater!"

Rachel looked taken aback, "You know what diluted means? And I did not cheat thank you very much."

He shrugged, ". Right then, how's that rigorous diet and exercise routine helping you out then?" He held back a shriek as Rachel stomped on his toe; apparently the pills made her angry too, and glared unhappily at him.

"It's perfectly fine. And just so you know, if I'm a cheater then you also are a cheater because if I'm not mistaken, you also took the exact same 'vitamins' as I did and so I was only levelling up the playing field. Think major-league baseball, it's not cheating if everyone's doing it." she almost yelled and Finn smirked, who knew Rachel would actually know a sports reference to drag into conversation. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I was just messing around with you." he confessed and Rachel grinned one of her giant, lighting up a room, beams and laughed,

"I know Finn. That is why I messed right back at you. Although you still deserved that foot-stomp." she said and Finn scowled, his foot really hurt. Rachel rolled her eyes and hugged him again.

"Sorry Finn. But I have to go now because my dad is a very busy man and if I don't leave the school now, he'll leave without me and I'll have to wait for daddy number two to come pick me up and he doesn't finish work until at least six o'clock and I have a very strict MySpace schedule to stick to and unfortunately if I have to rearrange it around, I won't have time to shower before I volunteer down at the Community Centre meaning my entire afternoon and evening plan will be torn to shreds and I will not have time to finish all necessary and unnecessary items of homework because as a budding star I do need to keep my grades above-average should my ambitions ever fall flat although that is clearly unlikely given my immense talent, and if I should not complete my schoolwork at the assigned time I will have to stay awake for much longer than strictly needed, thus cutting into the time that could be used for sleep to keep up my energy that will one day be immensely accommodating to my future career. Also I thought I should let you know that Quinn didn't take any of the pills that Nurse Schuster gave us. Instead she took folic acid which the nurse said would be good for the baby, although I don't know how she knew that Quinn was pregnant. Maybe it's because she has one of those supposed pregnancy glows, or maybe Mr Schue talks about us to his wife. Which is an entirely odd conception, teachers talking about their students to their significant others, personally I think that what happens in the classroom should stay in the classroom...or hallway in several of my recent cases-" she chattered away and Finn slowly zoned off, focusing instead on how pretty her hair looked in the slight patches of sun that had leaked through the windows. He jerked to attention however when she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before skipping down the hallway.

Standing partly in shock, Finn tentatively raised his hand to touch his cheek, which was burning in light, enjoyably warm way, when a hand reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"What was crazy going on about?" Quinn asked both scathingly and curiously. Finn turned to look at her,

"She's not crazy," he said, defending her, "Just a little different. That's all. Plus I think she took a bigger dose of those pills than she needed."

Quinn shrugged, "What do I care? She might not be crazy, but she's definitely a little extreme," Finn could feel himself getting slightly annoyed,

"Just because she's extreme doesn't mean it's a bad thing. She's also one of the most talented, passionate, motivated people I've ever met. If anyone's going to get out of Lima its Rachel. Probably followed closely by Kurt, Mercedes and that really awesome guy from the mall who juggles chainsaws," he cried out and Quinn raised her eyebrows,

"Finn, I understand that you call yourself a 'gleek' now and all and that you enjoy defending them, but I wasn't insulting her. I'm just really tired at the moment and I keep throwing up and I swear my mother's going to figure everything out soon." she said and Finn felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He folded Quinn into his arms and kissed her head,

"I'm sorry too. These pills have been messing around with my head and I didn't mean to take it out on you and the baby."

Quinn smiled, one of her rare 'I'm happy' smiles and not her 'I'm out to get you so you'd better run and hide' smiles, "It's okay. Can we go get ice-cream now?"

* * *

Mr Schuester himself knew something was wrong when he walked into Glee to find it dead silent and everyone separated into tiny cliques. A sobbing Quinn was being hugged by Brittany while Mike and Matt stood warily behind. Mercedes, Tina and Artie were huddled around the piano, mouths hanging open in shock. In the centre of the room stood a guilt-filled Puck who was staring headily at a heartbroken Finn and a pissed-off Santana.

A clattering came from the door as Kurt and Rachel walked in, laughing as Kurt dragged several large shopping bags behind him. They stopped suddenly as they caught sight of the scene in front of them and Quinn sobbed louder. Kurt almost ran to Mercedes, sensing major gossip points while Rachel stood, her mouth gaping, looking between Puck, Finn and Quinn before taking several steps towards Quinn, whom shot out of her seat and threw her arms tightly around Rachel's shoulders, weeping into her neck. Rachel hugged her back, giving Britt a questioning look, as Finn finally snapped and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The room was silent for several minutes before Tina spoke,

"R-r-rachel? I-i-i-i think you should probably go after him. Y-y-you're the o-o-o-only one he's re-really connected with h-h-here s-s-so he'll talk to you," she stuttered and Rachel nodded, squeezing Quinn one last time before returning her still-crying body back to Brittany's arms. She then turned on her heel and practically bolted out of the room, following Finn.

Standing in the hallway, Rachel scrambled to find her phone before scrolling as fast as she could to Finn's number and hitting dial. Practically bolting to where she'd parked her dad's car that morning, the call finally connected and Finn's voice filled her ear,

"_Hello?"_

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, "Finn, thank god! Where the hell are you?"

Finn paused, his breath low and shallow as though he had been crying, _"In my mom's car. I had to get out of there so I'm driving home."_

Rachel sighed once more, trying to calm her racing heart, "Alright. I'm heading to your house now. I'll meet you there." she said and Finn quickly hissed his address to her before hanging up. Rachel forcibly flung the car door open and jammed the keys into the ignition before taking several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. A few minutes later, she deemed herself composed and started the engine.

Within minutes, she had pulled into Finn's driveway, parking behind his mother's car. One again, Rachel almost tore the door off its hinges as she bolted from the driver's seat. Knocking softly on the front door, she was greeted by a kind-faced woman.

"Hi. He's upstairs, second door on the right," she said and Rachel smiled in response before heading towards the stairs, Finn's mom called behind her,

"Could you please tell Finn I'm heading off now and won't be home until late?" she said and Rachel nodded as she ascended the stairs, trying her hardest not to run.

Not bothering to knock, she burst through Finn's bedroom door to find him lying face-down into a pillow, which made her heart throb painfully as she sat gently down next to him.

"Hey. I got here as soon as I could," she whispered, stroking his hair gently as he shifted to hug her side. Finally raising his head, Rachel saw that his eyes were red and slightly raw as though he'd been crying for a great deal of time. She sighed and wrapped her arms fully around him, hugging him to her chest,

"What happened?" she asked quietly and Finn's eyes filled with tears again,

"She's not mine. Drizzle. Quinn lied, and Drizzle isn't mine," he sobbed and Rachel's eyes widened in confusion.

"Who's not yours? Who did Quinn lie about?" she spluttered and Finn wiped his eyes,

"Drizzle. The baby, Quinn and I's. Except it's not mine, Quinn lied about me being the dad. I went to the library and borrowed a bunch of baby books and went on Google because I wanted to know more, so I could help and...and...I found out you can't get pregnant in a hot-tub, so I spoke to Quinn and she said...she said I wasn't the dad," he finally spat out and Rachel's eyes widened further,

"In a hot-tub?" she asked, "But who's the baby's father if it's not you?" although the pieces were starting to fill themselves a little in her mind,

Finn crumbled again, "Puck. He's the dad. Quinn cheated on me and slept with my no-good arsewipe of an ex-best friend. That's why he joined Glee, so he could keep an eye on her."

Rachel could almost feel her brain whirring as she processed it all, and the puzzle finally fell into place. Noah's reserved glances towards Quinn, the way he fished for approval on his musical talent - trying his hardest to prove himself, choosing Glee when he knew Finn had picked football, and even their short-lived relationship. It was all a ploy for Quinn,

"Oh my god," she whispered as she sank onto the bed, Finn moved over slightly so she could fit better, and they leaned lightly against each other,

"I know," Finn agreed, "I'm still working through it. How could they do this to me...to us?"

Rachel looked up at him, "Us?" she enquired,

Finn shrugged and smiled softly, "I know about you and Puck. That you guys had something going on. Plus Kurt saw you guys going into the bathroom after Puck got slushied, and he may have eavesdropped on you talking, and when you were in the hallway too..."

Rachel grinned, "And you eavesdropped on him telling Mercedes?" she said and Finn laughed sheepishly, "Just so you know, Noah and I lasted a week at the most, and I only made-out with him once," she admitted and Finn tried to push down his grin but failed miserably. Rachel felt her heart flutter as she watched Finn wrestle with his facial expressions before he rubbed his still red eyes once again,

Clasping her hand in his, she reached for where she'd thrown her bag, "Your Mom said she'd be back later, and so I've got an idea of what we can do to cheer you up," she stated as she finally retracted her wallet from within her school-books, and began rifling through it. Finn looked at her perplexedly,

"Umm...Rachel? As much as I like you and all, I really don't think us having sex is going to help much," he said shamefacedly and Rachel burst into laughter,

"Finn, I'm not a teenage boy. I don't keep condoms in my wallet, no matter how cliché it is. Instead, I had another idea," she explained as she waved a silver packet in his face. Face burning red, Finn pulled it out of her grip and looked at her admiringly.

"You seriously kept these? After all that happened, you thought 'Hey let's keep a couple in my wallet'?" he said and Rachel shrugged and smiled, "You really are a weird one, Rachel Berry."

With a smile spreading across his face, Finn grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down to the kitchen. Handing her half the packet of pills and a glass of water and nodded,

"Bottoms up."

* * *

Ten minutes later, found them rolling around on his front lawn, laughing about nothing. Grinning up at Finn, Rachel sat up and shook her wet hair out of her face as she stroked Finn's matching soaked face. She flung herself to her feet and brushed the bits of grass that had stuck to the pair of borrowed shorts that she'd stolen out of Finn's wardrobe. Leaning down she pulled Finn to his feet and he grinned back before gripping her wrists once more and spinning her until she fell over from laughter onto the ground.

"I swear to god, Finn. If I get a cold from this, and as a result cannot sing, I am holding you entirely responsible and you can be placed accordingly when I throw a fit about being replaced in any of my solos," she said, attempting to sound fierce and Finn shrugged,

"Not my fault actually. We'll just tell Mr Shue that the sprinkler ganged up on us and we couldn't do much to stop it," he decided and Rachel threw her head back and laughed, only a tad bit hysterically.

Loving the way her eyes danced as she laughed, Finn pulled her back to her feet and hugged her to him, before heading towards the house,

"Wait here for me. I have like the biggest and bestest surprise for you in like the entire world. And it's not even that House for Habitat for Humanity I wanted the guys to help me built," he chattered away and Rachel just smiled and nodded before twirling in a circle once more.

Finn returned a few minutes later, cheerfully clutching a tub of ice-cream, a spoon and his old go-kart, to find Rachel still spinning, but also singing at the top of her lungs.

_I stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

_I love 'till it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the strange and lonely_

_I believe there's a better place_

_I don't know if the sky is heaven_

_But I pray anyway-_

"Finn!" she shrieked and threw her arms around his waist, "You came back! Whilst you were gone, I figured out a great activity for us. And I'm pretty sure it won't damage either of our voices, and assuming we stay standing, no dancing abilities will be risked either. So I say we do it. It being that hill that's situated slightly over there, and our involvement being we run down it,"

Finn grinned at her excitement as he showed her the go-kart underneath his arm, "Great minds think alike, except I figured riding down the hill'd be funner."

Rachel froze as she pondered his suggestion, mentally running over the pros and cons before snatching the ice-cream from his hands and beginning the journey towards the 'hill'. Finn snickered under his breath as he grabbed her hand once more and mockingly skipped with her up the street. Not even a minute later, Rachel plopped herself to the ground and cracked off the lid of the ice-cream. As she began eating, she smiled up at Finn,

"So what in the world gave you the idea to bring ice-cream along with us?" she asked, "Not that I'm complaining, I mean, I love ice-cream. Who doesn't? But it was just a random idea of yours to bring it along, given we're about to roll our way down a slope, and mixing the two together is just begging for me to throw up on you and that won't be pleasant for each of us because if I go home smelling like sick, my fathers will want to know why, and then I'll get grounded for taking those pills. And frankly I have never been grounded before I don't plan to start now."

Finn shrugged, "I was hungry," he murmured as he stole the spoon off Rachel, "And so I thought that a sugar rush would just increase the total buzz I'm on already. Plus it's not like I'm going to sleep much tonight anyway,"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest and he quickly shoved more ice-cream in there to quell the high-pitched, super-speeded and hard to understand lecture he didn't really want. Jumping to his feet he leered at her as he set the go-kart up on the edge of the slope. Curling himself awkwardly onto the platform, he let go and went streaming down the hill, un-ashamedly squealing like a girl. Standing up at the bottom, he looked up to see Rachel throwing him a thumbs-up and he laughed as he began the trek back up. This time however, he pulls Rachel to her feet and, with his hands placed appropriately on her hips, sits her gently on the go-kart. Firmly wrapping her hands around the rope, he tentatively kissed her forehead before pushing her gently on the back. The go-kart shot down the slope and Rachel screamed with laughter before slowing down at the bottom. Finn laughed back as he took another bite of ice-cream and waited for her to return for his go. They then took it in turns to speed down the hill before stopping to finish the ice-cream tub. Lying back on the grass, Finn desperately wanted to hug her, or kiss her, anything to touch her really, when her eyes widened and she whisper-yelled,

"Oh no. You've got to hide me, Finn. If he sees me I'm done for it," she hissed and Finn looked wildly around for one of her fathers as Rachel dove behind his back. Suddenly Finn spotted who she was talking about as he spun around to find Jacob Ben Israel waving from the bottom of the hill. Behind him, Finn could feel Rachel shaking with both laughter and slight terror as Jacob made his way up to them. Finn shook his head madly as a slight plan filled his head,

"Rachel. Do you trust me?" he spat and she sat up to look at him,

"Of course," she murmured back and Finn smiled,

"Good. Now stand up with me."

They stood up quickly as Jacob loomed nearer. Finn quickly clasped Rachel's hands in his own before crashing his lips to hers. A shocked gasp echoed from where Jacob stood and Rachel stiffened. Finn clamped his eyes shut and pulled her closer, hoping it would hint for Rachel to relax. It did. She carefully winded her arms around Finn's neck and standing on her toes, kissed him harder. They stood embraced for several minutes before they heard huffing grunts and heavy footsteps that signified Jacob's leaving and broke-apart.

Rachel turned her head as she blushed a deep red in mortification. Finn shuffled his feet as what he had just done finally sunk in and he cleared his throat awkwardly,

"I think he got pictures of that, by the way," he speed-said and Rachel laughed, her cheeks still stained red,

"Meaning we're most likely going to be at the top of his blog within an hour. Hope you enjoy the bliss of high school gossip because we're going to be the biggest story the gossip hounds we go to school with, have heard in a long time," she murmured and Finn shrugged,

"Oh well, if we need to we can always leak the story about Quinn and Puck. Or just tell everyone that Jacob has multiple sexually-transmitted diseases he got off wild animals. No-one'll go near him after that," he decided and Rachel burst into giggles,

"No-one goes near him intentionally anyway. Besides if he bothers us too much, I can just tell my dads again and they'll call his and Jacob will get his internet disconnected once more. I feel sorry for his poor mother, she's the sweetest woman in the whole world, and her son is a disgusting perverted stalker. It just doesn't add up," she chattered away and Finn nodded, once again wanting to touch her in some way. "Anyway, thank you so much for getting rid of Jacob for me," she said, cheerfully, "I probably could never repay you for that, though I suppose I could always keep trying, I mean, there's got to be at least fifty ways I could make it up to you-"

She broke off mid-sentence as Finn kissed her once more. He attempted to deepen it when she swiftly pulled away,

"Finn. As much as I want this, don't you think you want some recovery time or something? I mean you and Quinn literally just broke up and what she and Puck did obviously hurt you, and so by you pushing this may just be a reaction to the decongestants and you might not have any clue as to what you're doing. And in the end that will just hurt you even more, and in turn that will hurt me, seeing _you _hurt and I don't think I can deal with that very well at the current momen-" she attempted to explain, slowly bouncing and rocking on the balls of her feet before Finn cut her off once more.

Pulling away from her, Finn stroked her face gently, running his thumb over her swollen lower lip, "Rachel. What I want is for you to be quiet and just enjoy this. I don't care about Quinn, and I don't care about the rumours that are going to burst from this. All I care about is that you're here, with me, caring like you always do. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, and used you and all I can do to make that up is to be with you now. You've been here supporting me and helping more in the short time I've known you than Quinn has in our entire relationship. So please for me," he hurriedly spoke, watching as Rachel's bouncing persisted and tears started to well up. Finn lend a little closer,

"You know you can kiss me if you want to." he murmured against her mouth and she started to laugh, kissing him lightly, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him as they sat themselves on the ground, next to the abandoned ice-cream container. Finn smiled to himself as he continued to kiss her;

Tub of ice-cream: $6.95

Packet of Decongestant: $13.80

Effectively shutting Rachel Berry up: Priceless.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the uber-cheesy ending and the uber-long fic, I couldn't help it. Oh and BTW I totally made up those prices at the end so don't shoot me. And another apology for the lack of super-hyped upness, just take their dialogue and speed it up considerably. **

**Songs; **My Heart Will Go On – _Celine Dion_ **and **I Stand – _Idina Menzel. _

**Soo this is my contribution, and first Glee fic actually. Feel free to R&R if you want.**

**:)**


End file.
